Cupid
by Demon Rage
Summary: Kag/Inu. Fluff... don't ask... I don't own show or characters.. read for story... review please!!


Inuyasha stood at the top of the cliff. Down below the water raged on for what seemed like an eternity, never slowing. It's white rapid waves calling him from above. He watched with unfocused eyes as the white rapids jumped over rocks and tried to climb up the walls to reach the top. Though futile as it was, it was enchanting to watch.   


Kagome ran up the path fast. Her feet hit the ground in an ever changing rythm. She knew she had to hurry. The demon's spell does not wear off unless who is under it becomes aware of his surrondings. She didn't know how she would bring him out, but she would. She pushed through the tree branches and ignored the cuts they were giving her when they retracted. The only thing she could concentrate on was saving Inuyasha. The fact remained, she knew all to well what was at the end of this path she was running...Death.  


By the time she reached the top he was about to jump. No one could survive a fall like that, even if it was into water. If the fall didn't kill you, the waves would. She ran as fast as she could, hoping it wasn't too late.  


"Inuyasha!!" his eyes didn't waver. He could hear her, but he couldn't do anything with the spell over him. Kagome's hand hit him across the face, but that did nothing. She was forcefully thrust to the ground beside him.  


Inuyasha took one step forward, then another, and by the third step, he was over the edge. Kagome screamed and tried to catch him before he fell too far. She could only scream and try to catch what was no longer there. All she saw were Inuyasha's eyes registering and the spell dissapating. He tried reaching for her, but in all vain, it failed miserably.  


The half-dog landed into the waves below. Pain evident as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his body being drug along, hitting rocks along the way. He didn't know when, but he lost conscious around the second or third rock he hit. It didn't matter though... _She _was all that mattered to him. He couldn't stay with her and it killed him... To see her face as she reached for him as he fell further away.

Inuyasha awoke screaming. He felt something holding him, screaming at him to calm down. When he finally settled down, her same Kagome with a worried look on her face. _It was a dream... but the demon, Kagome, it was so real..._ he thought confused.   


"Are you okay?" Kagome asked him. Her voice quavered slightly as she spoke. Inuyasha's breath came out raggedly.  


"Fine," he said sternly, ignoring her care.  


"You don't look fine!" Kagome yelled. He flinched at her tone of voice. She was angry.  


"You've been waking up from nightmares now for the last week! What is going on?!?" she screamed at him. Kagome was confused, worried, and she felt something she was unsure of about him.  


"It's nothing that concerns you!" he lied. He didn't want her to know how he felt about her. He didn't care about Kikyou anymore. She was dead to him. The only thing he care for more was Kagome. And it hurt not to tell her.  


"I don't care if it doesn't concern me! What is going on?" her voice was more compassionate than venomious. Inuyasha looked away. Sighing, he shook his head and laid back down.  


"It doesn't matter..."  


"The hell it does!" Kagome looked startled at him. She knew something was bothering him, and it was giving him nightmares.  


"Will you drop it?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome moved back a bit, her eyes a little bit wider. She sucked it in and got into his face, literally.  


"Not until you start talking to me," she said softly. Inuyasha glared and then sighed.  


"Can we talk in the morning?" he asked in a pleading tone. Kagome smiled and nodded. She laid down next to him and he looked at her oddly.  


"In case you wake up, I'll be right here," she smiled at him and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. He blushed slightly, but the night hid it from her.  


"Don't get comfortable," he said in his normal tone. Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him. She stroked his hair and cheek until he was fast asleep.   


"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she said before falling asleep herself. 

Morning slowly woke and peered her head over the horizon. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha was already up and eating. She smiled at him. _He looks so cute at some points_, she smiled at the picture in front of her. Inuyasha had bits of food around his mouth as he happily munched on some rice balls.  


He looked over at her and she gestered with her finger about the rice around his mouth. He wiped it off with his sleeves.  


"You said you'd talk," Kagome said.   


"Good morning to you too, Kagome," he said sarcastically. He stood up and handed her the green container of rice balls and she greatfully took one. He sat next to her and sighed.  


"It's a reoccuring dream. I never see the demon's face, all I know is he tells me only I can break the spell. This spell I'm under makes me move around absent mindedly, not paying attention to anything. The spell brings me to a cliff. At the bottom is raging water. Behind me, I hear footsteps running. I can see, hear, feel...but have no control over myself," Inuyasha stopped and stared at nothing. Kagome placed her hand on his, which was resting in his lap, to reassure him that she was there.  


"I," he continued. "I hear you coming from the woods. Your trying to get me to snap out of the spell... It's too late... I step off and then the spell wares off. You try to catch me, and I try to reach you, but I've already fallen to far. I hit the water and fall unconscious... then I wake up."  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His face was not his normal face, but softer, as if he were scared.  


"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeezed his hand and froze. An odd voice came from up in the trees. Inuyasha jumped up, not letting go of Kagome's hand.  


"Who are you?!" he demanded.  


"You recongize my voice?" it asked.  


"From my dream..." Inuyasha looked scared.  


"I pose no threat to you... I only come to explain why I sent you the dream..." the male voice says.  


"Huh?"Inuyasha looked as confused as Kagome. They both looked in the direction of a silhoutted figure. No features or colors were apparent, just her voice. He stood perched upon a branch.  


"Your dream... It tells what you want, and yet shows your fear at the same time."  


"What are you talking about demon?!?" Inuyasha yelled.  


"I am not a demon... I will tell you though, my name starts with a 'c'," the figure laughed, knowing he didn't get the clue.  


"Why did you send me that dream?!?" Inuyasha was red with anger. He clentched and unclentched his fist.  


"I know you... I know who you love. Your spell is the spell of love. Not of a demon's spell. When in love, you move around uncaringly. Your surrondings don't register because you are lovestruck with that other person. When you allowed yourself to fall from the cliff, you fear showed through. As you tried to reach her, you fell futher away, but in reality, she fell futher away."  


"What?" Inuyasha asked softly.  


"You my friend, are the one who made the fatal move of jumping. You allowed her to fall away from you, though you thought you were falling away from her. When in love, when you fear that it won't work, and even though you want it too, that fear will be the downfall. You see yourself falling away, when you actually pushing her away and losing her. Think about it, Inuyasha," the male silhoutte dissappeared.  


Inuyasha looked down at the ground, "Who?... What?"  


"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him. "What did he mean... the one you love?"  


"Ka..go..me?" Inuyasha couldn't think straight around her he realised. Then he though back. All the times she had gotten close, stared at him with those loving eyes, he insulted her, pushed her away. He was afraid that it wasn't going to end well... His dream and the man starting with a 'c' was right.  


"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him hopefully. She hoped it was true, his dream. Not the ending, but that he felt for her.  


"I love you," he managed to get out. Kagome inhaled, eyes widened in shock.  


"Inuyasha...," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her. "I love you."  


_Thank you, Cupid..._


End file.
